The present invention relates to leaf bagging-equipment and, specifically, to that type of leaf-bagger that is attached to a lawn tractor or other suitable machine that has a typical rotary attachment for the powering up of leaves.
This apparatus also relates to that type of equipment used in vacuuming leaves that utilize a flow of air to displace and disperse them into a hopper or container that is used to hold the vacuumed leaves prior to their disposal
This device also relates to that combination of equipment, using a tractor and a tractor-mounted leaf-carrying means for vacuuming and containing leaves and for depositing same on a compost pile.